Prélude au chaos
by violettepoete
Summary: La veille du mariage de Lily Potter, tout part de travers. Ses frères détestent son fiancé, sa cousine fraternise avec l'ennemi et elle-même repense à son premier amour. Le chaos est proche...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Albus Potter poussa un soupir à peine dissimulé et se tourna vers son frère, qui semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que lui. Il se pencha et demanda, à son égard.

-On le fait?

James sembla sérieusement considérer la proposition et se pinça les lèvres.

-Oui. J'en peux vraiment plus.

Il adressa silencieusement une excuse à sa petite soeur, mais trop, c'était trop. Ce Douglas, son fiancé, était tout simplement insupportable. Les traîner la veille de la cérémonie, lui et Al, dans une boutique, afin de faire vérifier leurs costumes, ça passait encore, mais y rester deux heures à cause d'une mauvaise coupe dans un pantalon, c'était... plus que ne pouvait en supporter quelqu'un tenant sérieusement à sa santé mentale. Et c'était assez le cas de James Potter. Et même en mettant ça de côté (et Merlin sait qu'il avait vraiment essayé), ce type n'était vraiment pas pour sa petite Lily...

Lui, surprotecteur? Oh, tous les grands frères le sont.

Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent, profitant de la distraction du futur marié. Al lui donna un coup de coude et le tira par la manche vers leur père. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il fallait savoir si Harry en était. Ils en avaient déjà parlé tous les deux, même s'ils n'avaient jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Ils le trouvèrent du côté des capes, les observant avec le même air ennuyé qu'avait ses fils quelques minutes auparavant.

-P'pa?

-Oh. Hey.

James ouvrit la bouche pour aborder le sujet avec le plus de délicatesse possible, lorsqu'Albus le coupa.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-A quel propos?

Albus roula des yeux avant de répliquer.

-Lily.

Son aîné crut bon de préciser.

-Al et moi sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas épouser Doug.

Curieusement, malgré le fait que les deux garçons aient toujours soigneusement caché leur antipathie à l'égard de leur futur beau-frère, leur père ne parut pas particulièrement surpris en les entendant. Il examina rapidement une cape avant de parler, d'une voix que James ne jugea pas terriblement convaincue.

-Votre soeur a fait son choix et c'est notre devoir de le respecter...

-Ho, voyons!, s'exclama Albus, faisant sursauter son père et son frère. Lily n'a jamais su rien choisir, même pas ses cadeaux de Noël!

James fit un geste pour qu'Albus baisse la voix et remarqua en même temps que Harry évitait soigneusement de croiser leurs yeux. Al continua.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce coffre en bois rose? Il était vraiment horrible.

Son père lui décocha un regard noir.

-Elle avait six ans et c'est moi qui lui avait offert.

-Euh, oui, c'est vrai., bafouilla Al tandis que James retenait difficilement un fou rire.

Ce dernier décida de continuer.

-Papa. Sur ce point, Al a raison. C'est pas le bon gars et je crois...

-Hey.

Harry n'avait pas parlé fort, mais ses fils l'écoutèrent immédiatement.

-Votre soeur n'a pas besoin de vos conseils matrimoniaux, je pense qu'elle est assez stressée comme ça. Ce qui veut dire que je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça.

James et Albus échangèrent un regard et esquissèrent une sortie.

-Donc, quoi que vous fassiez, faites en sorte que ça reste légal., grommela leur père.

Sans se retourner, les frères sourirent.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la boutique aussi discrètement que possible, lorsque James remarqua quelque chose et retint son frère par la manche. Celui-ci regarda dans la même direction et murmura.

-Oui, ça pourrait le faire.

Ils s'approchèrent d'un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux bruns, assis dans un fauteuil. Jambes allongées devant lui, bras croisées, tête penchée, respiration régulière, il s'était endormi. James lui tapota l'épaule.

-Ethan.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et regarda les frères quelques secondes, comme ébahi.

-Oh. Salut.

Ethan Green était le meilleur ami de Lily, une sorte de clown toujours prêt à faire des bêtises. Lily l'avait envoyé pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Ce qui était bizarre, car le garçon était loin d'être un rapporteur. En revanche, il serait un atout pour une "mission" de ce genre.

-On peut te parler deux minutes?

-Sûr.

Le jeune homme se leva, intrigué par la mine conspiratrice des deux frères. Une fois à l'écart, James se lança.

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, on aurait besoin de toi.

Ethan fronça les sourcils. S'il avait eu une réputation de véritable boute-en-train à Poudlard, ce n'était rien comparée à celle que s'étaient forgée les Inséparables, comme on les appelait au château.

-D'accord., répondit-il, néanmoins immédiatement.

-Tu acceptes sans savoir dans quoi tu mets les pieds?

-Si ça me permet de sortir d'ici, je suis preneur, quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, on y va maintenant!, répliqua joyeusement Albus.

-Wouhou. On prévient Doug?

-Non!

Quelques minutes plus tard, se promenant dans les rues de Londres, Ethan préféra s'assurer.

-Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça?

-Non.

Il hocha la tête et réfléchit.

-Elle va nous en vouloir.

-Ou, fit James en pointant un index vers le ciel, elle nous sera reconnaissante de l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas.

Ethan précisa, comme s'il n'était pas sûr que les frères soient au courant.

-C'est un mariage, pas un mauvais pas.

-Bon., s'impatienta Albus. T'es avec nous, non?

-Oui. Ok. J'en suis.

-Maintenant, il nous faut un plan.

-Vous n'avez même pas de plan?, s'étonna Ethan.

-Euh, pas encore., grimaça James.

Les trois hommes marchèrent quelques temps en silence, juste ce qu'il fallut à Ethan pour remettre en cause la réputation des Potter dans le domaine des blagues.

-J'ai trouvé!, s'exclama Albus, faisant se retourner quelques passants.

Il continua, comme si c'était évident.

-Scorpius!

-Quoi, Scorpius?, demanda James.

Ethan, lui, se contenta de hausser les sourcils et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Il y a toujours eu un petit truc entre eux!

James sembla tomber des nues et Ethan laissa échapper un sourire, sans oser parler.

-Tu veux coller notre soeur avec lui?

-Et alors?, demanda son cadet, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

-Alors? Hormis le fait que ça tuerait Grand Père Weasley et Oncle Ron, rien!

-Scorpius est mon meilleur ami et celui de Rose depuis la Première Année, ils ont eu le temps de s'y faire! Et, tu te souviens, pour mon anniversaire, ils avaient eu un super contact et avaient discuté pendant une heure!

-Ok, c'est ton pote., résuma calmement James. Mais jusqu'à devenir ton beau-frère, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop?

-Oh, voyons! Ils vont parfaitement bien ensemble, ça crève les yeux!

Les frères s'affrontèrent du regard et d'un même ensemble, se tournèrent vers Ethan pour avoir son avis. Qui eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant qu'Albus ne dise.

-De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre idée.

James se racla la gorge et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Ok. Faisons ça.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les trois garçons transplanèrent immédiatement à la maison des Potter, où Scorpius Malefoy, au grand dam de ses parents, passait l'essentiel de ses vacances.

Ils trouvèrent Ginny dans la cuisine, rangeant de la vaisselle.

-Salut M'man.

-Les garçons!

Elle les regarda, suspicieuse.

-Vous ne devriez pas être avec Doug?

-Oh, crois-moi, soupira Albus, il n'avait pas besoin de nous... Où est Lily?

-Chez le traiteur. Un détail à régler avant la fête de ce soir.

-Comment elle va?, demanda Ethan. Je l'ai à peine vu ces derniers temps.

-Elle se marie demain, elle est sur les nerfs et ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'a pas eu une nuit complète.

Les frères lancèrent à Ethan un regard significatif qui disait "Tu vois qu'il est pas fait pour elle" et James continua.

-Et Scorpius?

-Hem... Avec Rose... Quelque part.

-Bon, on va voir.

Ethan intercepta une grimace sur le visage de leur mère et lui sourit. Elle eut l'air étonnée, mais lui sourit en retour lorsqu'il quitta la pièce.

Ils cherchèrent les deux amis à l'étage, mais ne les trouvèrent pas.

-Ils doivent être au grenier., suggéra James. Il y a tout un tas de trucs intéressants.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître l'escalier et Albus s'élança sur la première marche.

-Euh...

-Quoi encore, Ethan?

L'exaspération des deux frères semblait atteindre son comble, mais l'ami de Lily tenta de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

-On devrait plutôt attendre qu'ils descendent, non?

-Et c'est probablement ce qu'on ferait si on avait plus de temps., conclut James, tandis qu'Albus ouvrait déjà la porte...

Et poussait un grand hurlement. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, son aîné s'était précipité dans le grenier et hoqueta de surprise. Au bas de l'échelle, Ethan s'était couvert le visage de ses mains, mais se résigna tout de même à monter. Il arriva juste à temps pour voir une Rose Weasley rouge de confusion et un Scorpius Malefoy refermer en hâte sa chemise.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Attends! Nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?, s'écria Albus. C'est vous qu'on vient de trouver à vous peloter sur un matelas!

-On ne se pelotait pas!, protesta Rose.

-Ah ouais, comment t'appelles ça, alors?, interrogea James.

Ethan, qui avait prudemment choisi de rester neutre, s'écarta d'un pas pour éviter les éventuels objets qui pourrait être lancé et s'installa dans un fauteuil à bascule. Depuis longtemps, il avait renoncé à essayer de s'interposer dans une quelconque dispute entre les frères et les cousins de sa meilleure amie.

-Et ton père est au courant?, demanda l'aîné. Ho, Merlin, j'arrive pas à le croire. Notre mère te couvre...

-S'il vous plaît, les gars, le dites à personne., supplia leur cousine.

-Qu'on le dise à personne? Mais tu te rendes compte de ce que tu demandes? Tu...

Ethan décida de déroger à une de ses règles et interrompit.

-Ils ne vous en veulent pas vraiment, ils voulaient juste caser Malefoy avec Lily.

Lequel le regarda, les yeux ronds, tandis que le facétieux jeune homme continuait, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi, ils se sont juste trompés avec leur cousine!

-Ho., fit Rose, qui semblait avoir recouvré tout son sang-froid. Vous êtes au courant qu'elle se marie demain?

-Tu comptes quant même pas nous faire la morale alors qu'on vient de te trouver avec mon meilleur ami à moitié nu?, interrogea Albus.

-Elle se marie demain, ça va pas lui rendre la vie plus facile, ce que vous faites!

-Parce que, que tu couches avec Scorpius dans son grenier, ça va lui rendre service, peut-être?

Et c'était reparti pour une longue et animée "discussion", à laquelle Malefoy essaya vainement de placer un mot. Une exclamation au bas de l'escalier les fit se taire, tandis que Lily Potter montait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?, s'exclama t-elle. Vous deviez pas être avec Doug?

-Il n'avait plus besoin de nous., expliqua Albus.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous disputiez la veille de mon mariage?

Ethan remarqua qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée, et ses yeux bleus, cerclés de rouge qu'elle gardait grands ouverts, comme pour ne pas s'endormir, donnait l'impression qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Ses frères et sa cousine grommelèrent chacun quelque chose, ce qui, bien sûr, fit comprendre à leur cadette qu'ils mentaient. Elle passa la main sur son front et parut encore plus épuisée. Elle inspira profondément et se reprit.

-Peu importe... Vous viendrez tous ce soir, n'est-ce pas?

Ils acquiescèrent d'un bel ensemble et elle parut se calmer.

Mais elle était soucieuse, ça, Ethan en était sûr.

-Rose, je peux te parler, s'il-te-plaît?

Sa cousine parut surprise et lança un bref regard autour d'elle avant de répondre.

-Aucun problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent, laissant les garçons entre eux. Ethan se leva et sourit en s'ébouriffant les cheveux. Il se leva et laissa planer son avis dans le silence encore gêné de la pièce.

-Et bien, quel intéressant interlude!

Dans la chambre de Lily, les choses étaient moins plaisantes. La future mariée s'était assise sur le coffre au bout de son lit et se tordait les mains dans des mouvements désordonnés qui pétrifièrent Rose. Cette dernière se pencha, s'agenouilla au sol et s'assit sur ses talons. Puis, doucement, elle prit les mains de sa cousine dans les siennes et osa demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit.

-Ça peut arriver, effectivement., essaya-t-elle vaguement de plaisanter.

Mais Lily la regarda avec un tel air de chagrin que Rose ne put ajouter un mot.

-Tu as bien fait des études de Psychomagie, non?

_"Une année_ ", pensa sa cousine. Une année passée essentiellement à flirter au fond de l'amphithéâtre avec Scorpius. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour évoquer la relation qu'elle entretenait, aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête.

-J'ai... (elle s'interrompit en soupirant.) Rose, ce rêve...

Elle se tut à nouveau et son interlocutrice, piquée par la curiosité, l'encouragea à continuer par une pression de la main. Ce n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Les yeux de Lily brillèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue gauche. Cela choqua profondément sa cousine, qui comprit que c'était en fin de compte terriblement sérieux: Lily pleurait rarement. Cette dernière la rassura d'un sourire et essuya rapidement ses paupières. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre. De sa chambre, elle avait une vue directe sur le jardin et sur le chapiteau et les chaises qu'on préparait pour le lendemain. Au moment où Rose ne s'y attendait plus, elle parla enfin.

-Je remontais l'allée centrale avec Papa. C'était demain, précisa-t-elle et Rose acquiesça. Et tout était parfait. Mais quand j'ai relevé les yeux...

Le visage empreint de culpabilité de Lily fit comprendre le reste à sa cousine.

-Ce n'était pas Doug.

-Non...

Et peut-être que l'année de Psychomagie que Rose avait effectué l'avait tout de même un peu marqué car, au lieu de l'interroger sur l'identité de son fiancé rêvé, elle demanda.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ressentais?

Une lueur de fébrilité colérique brilla dans le regard de Lily tandis qu'elle disait d'une voix presque rageuse:

-Oh, Rose, c'est sûrement interdit d'être aussi bien.

Il fallut une dizaine de secondes pour qu'elle continue, plus calme.

-J'étais sereine et j'avais l'impression... que tout était exactement à la place qui lui était destiné.

-Y compris toi?

-Y compris moi.

La question lui échappa avant qu'elle ait l'occasion (ou l'envie) de la retenir.

-Qui t'attendait à l'autel?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après que Rose et Lily aient disparu, les quatre garçons redescendirent au salon où Ginny Potter s'affairait. Elle leva la tête en les entendant arriver et eut à peine le temps de lancer un léger regard désolé à Scorpius, qu'Albus l'apostropha, accusateur.

-Tu étais au courant!

Elle arborait un sourire avenant, mais tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concentrés sur l'idée de lui reprocher quelque chose, sentirent la température chuter de quelques degrés.

-Absolument.

-Moi aussi!, ajouta précipitamment Ethan, consciencieux quant aux consignes de Lily de ne laisser personne se disputer.

Cela fonctionna. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que, dans le fond, Malefoy se tournait, gêné rien qu'au souvenir.

-C'était un après-midi, il y a quelques mois, chez vos grands parents. Quelqu'un avait renversé un verre sur moi, je suis allé dans la salle de bains et... Inutile de vous préciser que je n'ai plus jamais osé y entrer.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as dit à personne? voulut savoir Al.

Ethan ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahi qu'il pose la question.

-As-tu idée d'à quel point ta cousine peut être effrayante quand elle menace quelqu'un?

-J'ai pas peur d'elle. marmonna t-il vaguement.

Derrière lui, d'accords, pour la première fois sans doute, James et Scorpius hochaient frénétiquement la tête et Ethan réprima un sourire.

-Et toi, Maman? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit?

-Crois-moi, Al, ne pose pas les questions dont tu ne veux pas connaître les réponses. lui conseilla Ginny en poussant gentiment tout le monde sur la terrasse. Je vous signale qu'il y a une réception chez les parents de Douglas dans une heure et que vous avez tous les quatre promis d'y assister. Ce serait pas mal que vous commenciez à vous préparer, d'ailleurs. Alors, réglez ça et allez-y.

Et, entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une arrivée par cheminée, elle retourna dans le salon, sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Scorpius, James et Albus s'installèrent sur des chaises de jardin, tandis qu'Ethan, se doutant du sujet qu'ils allaient aborder, alla s'accouder à la rambarde en bois à l'extrémité de la terrasse. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'endroit où, le lendemain, sa meilleure amie se tiendrait pour prononcer les paroles consacrées et laissa son esprit dériver. Il avait trop peu vu Lily depuis quelques semaines, mais ne l'avait réalisé qu'en la voyant dans le grenier, fatiguée et débordée. S'ils avaient pu, il l'aurait emmené décompresser un peu, mais le temps manquait. Il se traita d'idiot d'avoir été si peu attentif, mais il n'y avait pas que pour ça qu'il s'en voulait. Se laisser embarquer dans un plan (qui devenait toujours plus foireux de minute en minute) par ses frères, c'était encore plus stupide. Évidemment, sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchi, trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir un prétexte pour se dégourdir les jambes et sortir de cette boutique...

Il consulta sa montre et eut une grimace. Il habitait loin et avait juste le temps de rentrer pour se changer avant de devoir repartir chez les Count. Il décida de s'accorder cinq minutes de plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler à Lily, s'assurer de lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Il se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Malefoy finir de convaincre les deux frères de ne pas parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. Ils promirent, à la condition expresse que Rose et lui aideraient à briser le mariage. Ethan ne retint pas un soupir d'agacement et Scorpius semblait aussi de cet avis.

-Vous ne vous trouvez pas un peu bêtes de n'y avoir pensé que la veille? lança ce dernier.

Les protestations et les insultes ne franchirent jamais leurs lèvres. Rose venait d'arriver. Elle sourit et prit le bras de son petit ami, probablement heureuse de pouvoir le faire en public.

-On va y aller. grogna James. Mais pense à lui expliquer les termes de notre arrangement.

Al suivit son frère à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que Rose fronçait les sourcils, pressentant des problèmes. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer mais elle secoua la tête avec un charmant sourire avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Il acquiesça et ils se quittèrent, se donnant la main jusqu'au dernier moment, comme seuls le font ceux qui viennent de se rencontrer ou ceux qui s'aiment depuis toujours. Ethan sourit à ce joli tableau et Rose, se tournant vers lui, lui octroya un regard complice. Elle vint s'adosser contre la barrière, à côté de lui.

-Je crois que c'est un mauvais jour pour les amours cachés. murmura t-elle tranquillement.

Ethan plissa les yeux en guise de question, mais elle ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules, mystérieuse comme toujours. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de silence, il finit par demander ce qu'il avait déjà demandé trois ou quatre fois aujourd'hui.

-Lily va bien?

-Elle se prépare.

Il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse la voir pour le moment et fit un pas.

-Je devrais aller faire ça aussi.

Rose le retint par le bras et, sans même le regarder, asséna le coup de grâce.

-Es-tu amoureux de Lily?

Il aurait pu dire non, se moquer ou dire que tout le monde aimait Lily, mais il ne put pas. La question résonnait dans tout son être, chamboulant toutes ses pensées. Et la seule chose qu'il put dire fut la plus simple vérité.

-Oui.

Il se détacha de son emprise et, sans saluer personne ou se retourner, quitta la maison des Potter.

Il ne remarqua même pas le père de sa meilleure amie qui descendait l'escalier après être allé se rafraichir. Harry, le vit sortir, la mine sombre. Il haussa les sourcils, s'étonnant de l'attitude du garçon qui souriait tout le temps, et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine. Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur et il répondit par un soupir. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tandis qu'elle glissait une tasse fumante devant lui.

-Tu es un ange. lui sourit-il avant de boire une gorgée.

-Et Doug?

Harry grogna.

-Rentré chez ses parents. S'est quant même demandé où avait disparu ses futurs beaux frères et son futur meilleur ami par alliance... Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs?

-Ethan, je ne sais pas. Mais nos deux monstres sont allés se changer.

Ginny s'installa devant son mari et il soupira à nouveau.

-Qu'ont-ils faits, encore?

Elle répliqua d'un ton innocent qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Rien, pour le moment. Mais je crois qu'ils ont du mal à supporter le fait que leur petite soeur va se marier...

Elle le fixait de cet air qui disait "Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher" et il se contraignit à avouer.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus... Mais elle est amoureuse. Du moins, il me semble...

Elle le regarda d'un air de reproche et il plia comme toujours.

-Je ne ferais rien pour empêcher ce mariage. promit-il. En plus, j'ai déjà donné le feu vert à Al et James.

-Quoi? s'exclama sa femme, stupéfaite.

Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Il leur fallait du grain à moudre.

-Ils en ont, maintenant. En arrivant, ils ont tout de suite cherché Scorpius... Qui était avec Rose.

-Oh non..., s'inquiéta Harry. Comment l'ont-ils pris?

-Ça avait l'air d'aller.

-Pourvu qu'ils n'aillent pas avertir Ron...

-Je pense qu'ils craignent trop les représailles pour s'y risquer. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Al quand il a compris que j'étais au courant...

Harry ria doucement.

-J'imagine. Tu lui as dit pourquoi tu les aidais?

-Et prendre le risque de le choquer durablement? J'ai évité.

-Quoi, juste lui dire qu'on leur offrait l'intimité qu'on n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir avant notre mariage?

-Oui, c'est exactement ce dont je parlais.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire. Une minute se passa sans qu'ils ne parlent, écoutant les échos d'une conversation entre leurs enfants, se disputant pour passer dans la salle de bains en premier. Tout cela avait évidemment pour but de distraire Lily. Elle, se prenant au jeu, râlait, faussement fâchée, disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se préparer dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Douglas, momentanément déserté afin de rendre les premiers jours de leur vie maritale plus spéciaux... Ginny releva brusquement la tête en direction de l'horloge.

-On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou on va être en retard. annonça t-elle en se levant.

-On aura qu'à se changer ensemble dans la chambre. proposa t-il avec un sourire canaille.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air amusé ou tenté.

-Mais je ne te promets pas que ça nous fera gagner du temps.

Elle rit, conquise, et l'entraîna en gloussant vers l'escalier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Au début des préparatifs du mariage, il n'était pas prévu d'organiser une réception. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lily se tint à l'idée d'une cérémonie privée, en présence uniquement des amis proches et de la famille, qu'il fallut y avoir recours. L'union entre la fille de Harry Potter et l'héritier de la fortune Count n'aurait pu avoir lieu sans donner quelques os à ronger aux journalistes. Et encore y avait-il eu plusieurs conversations houleuses sur le choix des invités. La Ministre de la Magie en personne était censée venir, en compagnie de plusieurs hauts responsables. Tous les représentants des grandes familles sorcières avaient été conviés au Manoir Count.

En se présentant à la porte, Ethan, légèrement en retard, ne put s'empêcher de noter les différences. Autant la maison des Potter était chaleureuse et simple, autant ce manoir respirait l'argent et le luxe. On le débarrassa de sa cape et il arrangea sa cravate d'un geste automatique. Il n'aimait vraiment pas porter de robes sorcières. Heureusement que Lily, dans un élan de générosité coutumier, les avait autorisé à mettre ce qu'ils voulaient pour le lendemain...

Après avoir traversé un hall qui devait faire à peu près le double du premier étage de la maison de ses parents, il pénétra dans la salle de réception et se retint difficilement de faire un pas en arrière. Il s'avouait légèrement agoraphobe et, sans être bondé, la salle était raisonnablement remplie. Il aperçut rapidement les Potter en compagnie des Count, mais préféra ne pas s'approcher. Il n'était qu'un fils de Moldus à leurs yeux, invité grâce à Lily et c'était tout.

Albus, comme d'habitude en compagnie de James, Scorpius et Rose, lui fit un signe de la main, les invitant à les rejoindre. Ethan lui rendit son salut et, faisant croire qu'il ne comprenait pas, alla se perdre dans la foule. Il héla un serveur, prit une coupe de champagne et partit se poster dans un recoin. Il inspira profondément et, fermant les yeux, fit appel à un souvenir...

Ils sont là, tous les deux, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à faire leurs devoirs. Il lance une plaisanterie, elle lui ordonne de travailler, il sourit, elle le fusille du regard, il la taquine, elle réplique, lui aussi. Elle se jette sur lui pour se venger, il est chatouilleux et elle le sait. Entre deux éclats de rire, il parvient à la maîtriser en lui saisissant les poignets et en faisant cela, l'a tout à fait contre lui. Elle se défend un peu en gigotant de son mieux, mais il la tient bien. Elle rit et finit assise sur ses genoux, son dos contre son torse, les bras d'Ethan serrant sa taille. Une étreinte de gamins, d'enfants qu'on dit trop jeune pour aimer.

Son coeur ralentit et les paupières closes, il garda longtemps cette impression de chaleur infinie, comme si elle était toujours contre lui. Rien qu'un souvenir d'elle calmait ses angoisses. Il rouvrit les yeux et la vit.

Elle discutait, à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens, avec quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnut pas, Doug à ses côtés. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui mettait en valeur sa peau laiteuse et ses yeux brillants. Elle était magnifique... Elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. La violence de ce désir, pire, de ce besoin, brûla ses entrailles, explosa dans son coeur, vrilla sa tête. Il vacilla, se reprit de son mieux et fendit la foule à la recherche d'une fenêtre.

De leur côté, James et Albus s'étonnaient du comportement d'Ethan.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? On aurait besoin de lui! protesta le cadet.

Rose roula des yeux et, ce faisant, vit que Scorpius semblait tout aussi agacé. Elle s'excusa vaguement à ses cousins et entraîna son meilleur ami après elle. Hors de portée d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle s'enquit immédiatement.

-Tu sais?

-Je sais quoi?

-... Pour Ethan?

-Qu'il est amoureux de ta cousine? Ça m'a toujours semblé évident. Et je crois que Lily est aussi au courant.

Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, depuis qu'elle s'est fiancée, elle l'envoie toujours surveiller ses frères ou je ne sais quoi, elle l'évite...

À moins que... À moins que Lily ait menti, qu'elle n'ait pas fait ce rêve, qu'elle se soit contentée d'imaginer ce que ça lui ferait d'épouser son meilleur ami... Et qu'à partir de là, elle ait commencé à l'éloigner d'elle pour se protéger. Ça ressemblait plus à une réaction qu'avait pu avoir la jeune femme qui était assez du genre à tout supporter jusqu'à l'explosion. Ils s'étaient tous conduits comme des imbéciles...

Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, à réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour tous.

-Crache le morceau, Weasley, tu vas t'étouffer.

La voix de Scorpius la fit revenir à la réalité et elle se contraignit à avouer.

-Je déteste dire ça, mais je crois que mes idiots de cousins ont raison.

-D'accord. répondit-il simplement.

Il avait pris l'habitude, lorsqu'elle parlait des siens, de la croire sur parole, sans réfléchir ou poser de questions.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je ne sais pas. soupira t-elle.

Après tout, elle s'était trop investie pour avoir une vision claire des évènements...

-Je vais parler à Lily. décida brusquement Scorpius. Je ne fais pas encore partie de la famille, j'ai plus de latitude.

Et il s'évanouit dans la foule avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit; si tant est qu'elle aurait pu, figée qu'elle était à sourire bêtement. Pas _encore_...

Scorpius trouva Douglas rapidement et l'apostropha tout aussi vite. L'insolence était une marque de fabrique chez les Malefoy et, aux dires de Rose, les risques qu'ils deviennent cousins par alliance s'amenuisaient.

-Où est Lily?

Son fiancé, l'air parfaitement neutre, désigna de l'index un petit balcon à cinq ou six mètres de là. Scorpius, tournant la tête, y vit la jeune femme et, tout près d'elle, aperçut une silhouette qu'il reconnut aisément: Ethan. Il se tourna vivement vers Count et, malgré l'impassibilité du jeune homme, se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Je vais la chercher.

-Non!

L'exclamation fit se retourner plusieurs personnes et Douglas, reprit, plus doucement.

-Je crois qu'ils doivent se dire au revoir.

Malefoy observa le jeune homme un long moment. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme le fils de bonne famille, l'héritier, le fiancé de Lily... Il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé que le garçon puisse se douter de quelque chose. Cela le poussa à lui parler franchement.

-Il faut être bien courageux, ou bien fou, pour se mettre entre une fille et son premier amour.

Son interlocuteur émit un bref rire sans joie.

-Je suis sûrement un peu des deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Salut.

La voix timide de Lily résonna étrangement dans l'air frais de la nuit. Ethan n'osa pas se retourner: la voir si belle et si heureuse était un coup trop dur.

-Salut. répondit-il platement.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis il reprit la parole.

-Vivement demain.

Il sentit son regard étonné lui vriller les omoplates et il se retourna enfin.

-Il y aura moins de monde. continua t-il.

Elle eut un petit rire. Ça leur ressemblait tellement, c'était ce qu'ils avaient toujours faits. Ne jamais vraiment parler de ce qui existait entre eux ( et malgré eux) et naviguer dans les non-dits. Il fallait crever l'abcès. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Il faut que je te dises quelque chose. lança t-elle soudain.

Ethan la fixa, interrogateur et elle se sentit plus stupide que jamais. Elle inspira: il fallait en finir avec ce béguin ridicule. Et malgré le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'on ne devrait pas comparer son meilleur ami et son fiancé, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Douglas avait une taille normale et Ethan était trop grand; l'un la conseillait, l'autre la laissait se débrouiller; le premier était toujours bien habillé et bien coiffé, alors que le deuxième était parfois débraillé et avait souvent les cheveux en bataille. Mais... Doug était lisse et lui était... Vivant. Haut en couleurs. Avec lui, elle oubliait le monde entier.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et plaqua un sourire de façade sur ses lèvres roses.

-Un jour, en sixième, on est allé à Pré-Au-Lard avec toute une bande. C'était vers le début de l'année, on est resté des heures au Trois Balais si bien qu'il a fallu qu'on coure pour rentrer avant le couvre-feu... Tu te souviens?

Il hocha la tête, de plus en plus intrigué, et elle tourna la sienne pour plonger son regard vers les ténèbres du jardin. La suite était trop embarrassante.

-Il y avait cette fille, Shelly Walker... Toute l'école savait qu'elle avait un faible pour toi; sauf toi, peut-être.

Ethan pouffa. Il avait commencé à s'en douter quand elle l'avait embrassé en plein sur la bouche, le dernier jour.

-Elle était avec nous, bien sûr. Tu as dit je ne sais plus quoi et elle a ri. Elle a posé la main sur ton bras et...

Et Lily avait tellement eu envie de la détruire et de la mettre en pièces qu'elle avait eu peur d'elle-même. Elle regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours un sourire crispé qui, Merlin sait comment, réussissait à rester joli.

-J'étais jalouse.

Il crut avoir mal entendu, mais le vertige qui l'engloutit lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien dit cela. Elle continua, impitoyable.

-On était amis depuis la première et, brusquement... je ne te voyais plus comme ça. J'étais tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle le fixait toujours, alors qu'il était incapable de soutenir son regard. Il serrait la rambarde si fort que ses jointures blanchissaient. Mais rien n'était plus douloureux que ce qu'elle lui faisait subir. C'était trop cruel, même pour lui qui était son esclave, son chien.

-Bien sûr, entre nous, c'était impossible alors j'ai flanqué ces sentiments dans un coin et je n'en ai jamais parlé.

-Nous sommes des idiots. commenta Ethan d'une voix rauque, brisée.

-Pourquoi?

Ce fut son tour de détourner les yeux pendant qu'il l'examinait.

-Parce que tu as cessé de t'intéresser à moi au moment où je suis devenu inaccessible alors que j'ai commencé dès que tu l'as été.

Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds, mais elle demanda tout de même.

-Et quand était-ce?

-À la première seconde... Toi assise sur la banquette du train, moi debout devant l'entrée du compartiment, incapable de bouger.

Lily baissa la tête et ses doigts empoignèrent la balustrade. Elle y planta ses ongles, il lui fallait bien cela pour ne pas tomber.

-Je croyais que tu avais deviné qui j'étais.

Et elle, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, sentit qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Pourtant, elle voulut en savoir plus, comme pour se torturer davantage.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

Il s'éloigna, refusant d'entendre les regrets qui perçaient dans sa voix.

-Je le fais maintenant.

La tristesse qui l'envahissait le poussa à parler, à continuer à révéler ce qu'il avait si longtemps caché.

-Parce que je connaissais la magie depuis un mois et que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ton père. Parce que tu avais deux grands frères ultra protecteurs. Et parce qu'entre être un idiot énamouré que tu aurais rejeté dès ta première semaine à Poudlard et être ton idiot de meilleur ami, j'avais déjà fait mon choix.

Lily eut l'impression de recevoir un uppercut en pleine poitrine. Elle encaissa, son adversaire était déjà au tapis. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et une bourrasque de vent frais lui remit les idées en place. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, cette conversation, à la veille de son mariage? Était-elle devenue complètement folle? Elle avait vraiment le sentiment de perdre l'esprit. Était-ce sa faute avec le peu de soutien qu'elle obtenait de sa famille? Entre ses frères qui jouaient les traîtres, sa cousine, les agents doubles et ses parents qui flirtaient comme s'ils avaient quinze ans, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était aidée. Elle secoua la tête, chassa cette histoire de son esprit et releva la tête, espérant s'être libérée. Son regard croisa celui d'Ethan et une douce résignation tomba sur elle comme une chape: elle aurait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il était son premier ami, la première personne à l'avoir fait rire aux éclats, elle, d'habitude si peu enjouée. Elle inspira profondément, secoua la tête et reprit conscience du monde autour d'elle. Elle devait retourner à l'intérieur, voir son fiancé et tous les gens qui étaient venus leur souhaiter bonne chance pour leur vie future. Pourtant, elle restait là. Le stress du mariage lui avait embrouillé les idées, à un point tel que, pour la première fois, elle s'était laissé aller à imaginer ce que c'aurait été d'_être_ avec lui. Elle l'avait idéalisé et la flamme s'était ravivée. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Aimer deux hommes? Pauvre idiote... Elle s'efforça de sourire, mais elle tremblait trop. Ethan tenta de la rassurer, sans réaliser que sa gentillesse ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

-Je serais toujours là, ça ne change rien, je te le promets, je n'aurais pas dû t'en parler...

Pour un peu, il se serait excusé de ses propres sentiments.

Ils se fixaient, hypnotisés et elle sut qu'il allait l'embrasser et qu'elle ne ferait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle allait tromper son fiancé la veille du mariage. Tant pis. Elle n'avait plus la force de reculer, elle aurait honte plus tard. Là, elle voulait juste... Elle ferma les yeux, le coeur battant et les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle attendit en vain et le regarda à nouveau. Il l'observait, un doux sourire qui creusait ses fossettes, un sourire qui signifiait "Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça".

Puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit l'atmosphère animée du manoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Lily rêvassait assise sur un banc dans le jardin. Après sa confrontation avec Ethan, il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour trouver le courage de rentrer, de sourire... et de mentir.

Aussi appréciait-elle d'autant plus ce calme opportun qui tombait sur elle, lui offrant un dernier rempart, l'obscurité cachant ses joues rougissantes, lorsqu'elle se revoyait (délicieux poison!) juste devant son meilleur ami. La fête s'était finie une trentaine de minutes auparavant et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû, en principe et pour être en forme le lendemain, rentrer chez elle. Mais la maison était... le dernier endroit où elle irait, toujours célibataire, sans une bague à l'annulaire pour lui rappeler continuellement qu'elle appartenait à un autre. Elle soupira, furieuse et honteuse et se mordit fortement la lèvre.

Une branche craqua sous les pas d'un visiteur et la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Elle sursauta; mais sourit après avoir reconnu la forme familière qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Je sais, je devrais rentrer à la maison... Mais je suis si bien ici.

-Tant mieux. répondit la voix chaleureuse de son fiancé.

Douglas s'installa à côté d'elle sur le banc en pierre et ils se lancèrent un sourire que la nuit rendit peu discernable, mais qui leur fit du bien à tous les deux, plongés qu'ils étaient dans des pensées sombres. Doug les avait vus, elle et Ethan sur la terrasse, mais ignorait ce qu'ils s'étaient dits ou comment s'étaient terminés leur conversation. Il hésitait présentement entre rester dans l'obscurité ou tout savoir. Et comme à chaque fois qu'un choix pareil se présente à nous, il fit ce que tout le monde aurait fait: il biaisa. Mais avec courage.

-Tu veux m'épouser?

Il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait qu'elle le regardait avec cette indulgence qu'elle avait toujours à son égard. Il se leva brusquement, incapable de rester en place, son coeur battant trop vite. Il s'était déterminé à accepter quoi qu'elle dise.

-Tu me l'as déjà demandé, tu sais. C'est un peu pour ça qu'on est là.

Une plaisanterie! Elle croyait qu'il plaisantait. Il réprima un agacement soudain et inspira à fond silencieusement.

-Admettons que je ne l'ais pas fait.

Il attendit un court moment, puis...

-Qu'est-ce que tu répondrais?

Il se passa quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle réalise qu'il était sérieux, voulut-il croire.

-Oui.

Le soulagement le traversa comme une vague et il se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle aurait pu dire autre chose. Non, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment. Il remit ses œillères en place et embrassa ses lèvres froides.

Cette nuit-là, Douglas, tout comme Ethan et Lily, ne dormit pas. Il pensait au lendemain, à sa fiancée, à ce qui se serait passé si, un matin de mai, elle était partie plus tôt du Ministère et que lui était arrivé plus tard... Et s'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés? Se seraient-ils connus? L'aurait-il aimé? Étaient-ils faits l'un pour l'autre?

De son côté, Lily faisait de son mieux pour oublier son presque baiser avec Ethan. Ne voulant réveiller personne, elle naviguait pieds nus dans les différentes pièces de la maison. Elle feuilleta quelques livres, but un verre d'eau, se cogna dans les meubles, s'occupa les mains pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le lever de soleil la surprit, allongée sur un fauteuil du salon dans un état de semi-somnolence. Elle regagna sa chambre, évita la marche de l'escalier qui grinçait et alla se mettre au lit.

Quant à Ethan, il s'était installé à son bureau et écrivait une lettre de mutation dont il savait qu'il ne l'enverrait jamais. Il la froissa, la réécrivit, tourna en rond dans son studio et, l'appartement lui paraissant rapetisser à vue d'oeil, enfila une veste et dériva jusqu'à épuisement dans les rues de Londres.

Durant cette nuit troublée, ils n'eurent que deux points communs: chacun pensa aux deux autres et chacun pensa à mettre les voiles vers des eaux plus calmes.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rose, en sa qualité de demoiselle d'honneur, alla réveiller sa cousine, elle la trouva pâle, les yeux rougies d'une trop longue veille. Prise au dépourvue, cette dernière n'eut pas eu le temps de cacher ses grandes cernes. Interdites toutes deux, elles se fixèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rose, se rappelant ses obligations de témoin, l'enlaça brièvement, lui conseilla tout bas de ne pas quitter sa chambre avant son retour et fit un passage éclair chez elle pour chercher une potion de bonne mine. Le reste de la matinée se déroula le plus naturellement du monde. Ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers invités arrivèrent (dont Ethan, naturellement) et que leur tante Audrey le fit monter auprès d'elles, qu'une toute petite seconde, les fissures de Lily se virent. Puis, elle lui sourit et, tournant sur elle-même, demanda comment il la trouvait. Il pouffa avant de commenter.

-Pas trop mal.

Elle lui lança un regard complice de reproche tandis qu'il la fixait malicieusement. Rose assista à l'échange, bouche bée. Elle qui pensait que seuls les Serpentards pouvaient être aussi doués pour jouer la comédie! Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de lâcher à voix haute un «Vous devriez donner des cours!» que ses interlocuteurs ignorèrent de leur mieux, donc parfaitement bien. Consternée, elle décida de faire une pause, lâcha le bouquet de la mariée et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers en grommelant et ne répondit à sa mère qui lui demandait des nouvelles qu'un «Complètement cinglés.» quasiment inaudible. Son humeur s'améliora légèrement en voyant Scorpius et atteignit des sommets quand il lui dit qu'elle était fabuleuse. Ces deux là jouaient au chat et à la souris? Bien, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne la regardait pas! Elle s'apprêtait à s'aligner sur cette ligne de conduite et à dire joyeusement à ses cousins de se débrouiller sans elle, lorsqu'ils la devancèrent en lui annonçant solennellement qu'ils abandonnaient toute idée contre le mariage de leur soeur.

-En quel honneur? demanda t-elle, presque choquée.

-On sait pas comment faire. avoua James, tout penaud.

Rose laissa échapper un rire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer.

-Croyez-moi, c'est pour le mieux. Elle veut Doug, pas...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de livrer le plus grand secret de Lily.

-Un autre... rattrapa t-elle.

"L'autre", justement, entrait dans le salon, où Albus, James, Rose et Scorpius s'étaient installés. À l'aise dans cette maison où il avait passé tous ses étés depuis ses onze ans, il poussa un long soupir de satisfaction avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Tu vas froisser ton costume. commenta la seule fille de la pièce.

Ethan haussa négligemment les épaules et la fixa d'un air de défi, tandis que les Inséparables l'informaient de ce qu'ils appelaient l'échec de leur plan, mais qui était plus simplement une absence de plan. Rose fronça les sourcils et Scorpius, voyant le temps changer, proposèrent aux frères d'aller chercher de l'alcool. Vigoureusement applaudi, l'idée fut directement adopté et ils avaient disparus le temps de dire "Quidditch".

Laissés en tête à tête, Ethan et Rose restèrent quelques temps silencieux. Il abandonna directement le masque du joyeux guignol qu'il portait depuis si longtemps et son visage se ferma. L'agacement de Rose se transforma en pitié et elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Rose observa Ethan un moment. Le jeune homme restait calme là où elle aurait hurlé de douleur. Il devait bien y avoir une raison...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? finit-elle par demander.

Il sourit, comme s'il s'attendait à la question et inspira profondément avant de répondre.

-Demander une mutation pour Glasgow. Ils manquent de Médicomages là-bas, ils ne refuseront pas.

-Vraiment? murmura t-elle rapidement, se demandant si c'était la chose à faire.

Il continua comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

-Je passerais de temps à d'autres dire bonjour, puis j'aurais de plus en plus de travail, je viendrais de moins en moins et enfin, je ne viendrais plus.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire triste.

-Tu verras que, dans quatre ou cinq ans, elle ne se souviendra même plus de moi.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées noires, et se leva.

-Je vais retrouver les garçons. Tu devrais remonter voir Lily.

Lily! Cette égoïste de Lily! La colère, comme dans tout bon tempérament Weasley, reprit le dessus. Scorpius, qui entra au moment où Ethan sortait, grimaça, mais vint lui apporter une coupe de champagne rosé. Elle l'avala d'un trait, lui rendit le verre, fit craquer ses doigts et annonça fermement:

-Allons bousiller ce mariage.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et disparut. Scorpius hocha la tête, renonçant à comprendre et s'installa tranquillement.

-Fais donc ça. dit-il, s'adressant au mur. Moi, je vais t'attendre ici.

Rose fit irruption si vite dans la chambre de Lily que celle-ci et sa mère sursautèrent.

-Oncle Harry te demande. mentit-elle à sa tante, sans le moindre scrupule.

Ginny, flairant ou non le piège, avait des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'attendre. Comme la patience n'était pas dans son caractère, elle profita de l'occasion, sourit aux deux jeunes filles et sortit. Rose attaqua dès que la porte fut close.

-Tu vas vraiment épouser Doug?

Sa cousine, qui jusque là, ajustait sa robe devant le miroir, se retourna pour lui lancer un regard amusé.

-C'est un peu pour ça que je me suis habillée!

-Pas à moi, Lily. Surtout, pas à moi.

Alors, elle devint enfin sérieuse et prit place au bout de son lit. Elle demanda.

-Tu sais que j'ai été à Gryffondor?

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne vois pas ce que...

-Je n'y ai jamais eu ma place, je n'ai jamais eu ce courage impétueux qui est sa marque de fabrique.

-Tu peux changer ça.

-Non. Et je ne le veux pas, de toute façon.

-Ne sois pas stupide. gronda Rose. À terme, tu vas finir par perdre Doug et Ethan.

Lily se leva et lui fit face, la fixant d'un air de confiance absolue.

-Non. Pas Ethan.

Incrédule face à ce regard de possession pour celui qui passait pour son meilleur ami, Rose asséna.

-Si, Ethan.

Elle fit une pause. _Ah, tu veux tout savoir, ma grande..._

-Il me l'a dit lui-même il n'y a pas dix minutes. Il partira en Écosse. Tu croyais quoi, qu'il allait rester là, à te regarder jouer à la famille heureuse avec ton mari, pendant qu'il serait resté en retrait jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles bien lui accorder un peu d'attention?

Cette fois, Lily sourit franchement.

-Il ne partira pas, Rose. Il t'a menti.

-Par les Fondateurs, qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire une chose pareille?

Elle avait un sourire conquérant, ardent, et alors que quinze secondes auparavant, sa cousine la trouvait mesquine et laide, elle la trouva instantanément radieuse et magnifique.

-Il ne partira jamais.

-Pourquoi? murmura son interlocutrice dans un souffle.

Les yeux brillants d'amour et de fierté, elle répondit.

-Parce que si nos places étaient inversées, si lui était sur le point de se marier, je serais là. Je serais toujours là.

-Tous les deux, vous êtes complètement barjos.

C'était une insulte et pourtant, il y avait un fond de respect dans la voix de Rose lorsqu'elle prononça ces paroles. Elle reprit.

-Les amours clandestins ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs.

Là, Lily, qui était définitivement d'humeur changeante à cet instant, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Toi qui embrasses Scorpius dès que vous vous croyez seuls dans un coin? Rose, il n'y a que ton père qui ne soit pas au courant de votre liaison. Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de très mal placée pour me faire la leçon.

-C'est vrai. répliqua sa demoiselle d'honneur, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et tout ce temps, j'avais tort. Et je vais te le prouver.

Déterminée, elle quitta la pièce. Scorpius était, comme à son habitude, en compagnie d'Albus, James et Ethan. Elle lança un regard furieux à ce dernier, avant d'entraîner son petit ami à sa suite. Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bains à clef derrière eux et attaqua, sans préambule, comme à son habitude.

-Il faut tout dire à propos de nous deux. Aujourd'hui, maintenant.

-Chérie. commença sagement Scorpius en prenant les mains de sa copine dans les siennes. Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à aider Lily, mais là, ça tourne à la psychose.

-La psychose?

-Oui, complètement. Laisse-la donc faire ses propres bêtises, expérimenter un peu la vraie vie...

-T'as peur à ce point de la réaction de mon père?

-Rosie, personne ne nous as mis face à face en nous conseillant de sortir ensemble. L'amour requiert un peu de courage et, s'ils n'en ont pas, c'est même pas la peine de tenter de les mettre ensemble parce que ça ne marchera pas.

-Justement. fit l'entêtée. Je vais leur prouver que dire qu'on aime n'est pas une faiblesse.

Elle fit un pas pour sortir.

-Attends!

Elle se retourna.

-Oui, mieux vaut que tu fuis d'abord.

Il lui adressa un sourire indulgent et caressa sa joue.

-Ton père sait déjà.

Rose resta un long moment les bras ballants avant de demander.

-Répète.

-En dépit des apparences, je suis un type correct. La première fois où on a... Enfin, le matin de notre première nuit, je me suis présenté chez ton père, je lui ai dit qu'auparavant, j'étais assez amoureux de toi, que maintenant, j'étais sûr que tu étais la femme de ma vie et qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour, je vienne chez lui lui demander ta main.

Toute émue par cette incroyable preuve d'amour, elle serra un peu plus fort sa main et ne put que demander.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Oh, et bien, il m'a poursuivi dans toute la maison et je n'ais probablement dû la vie qu'à ce maléfice de blocage de portes que j'avais mis au point. Après qu'il ait tenté de l'enfoncer une bonne douzaine de fois, on a fini par en parler.

-Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas dit qu'il savait?

-Sa version est qu'il estimait que moins il en saurait, mieux il se porterait. La mienne est qu'il attendait simplement que tu viennes lui en parler.

Elle encaissa et hocha la tête en silence. Tout ce temps, elle avait cru que son père ne pourrait jamais gérer sa relation avec le fils de son ancien ennemi. Elle pensait tout savoir et découvrait qu'elle avait tort sur tout. Elle demanda, un peu honteuse, un peu timide.

-Je suis loin d'être infaillible, alors?

-Pour moi, tu l'es.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lily était partagée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. D'un côté, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et de l'autre, elle n'espérait qu'une chose: que Rose empêche tout, qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Cette part de son esprit, bien sûr, était réprimée de son mieux et revenait pourtant plus grande encore, à chaque battement de coeur... Sa mère n'était pas revenue, ses tantes étaient elle ne savait où et même sa marraine jouait les filles de l'air. Seule dans sa chambre, isolée, malgré elle, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ethan. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Souffrait-il? Il fallait qu'elle le voie! Sous l'emprise de cette impulsion, elle se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte. Ce ne fut que pour le voir devant, hésitant manifestement à toquer. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

-Salut. dit-elle enfin.

Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à leur baiser manqué, toute la nuit, il avait cherché quoi faire. L'aube, qu'il avait observé se lever assis sur un banc au bord de la Tamise, lui avait doucement remis les idées en place et il avait inspiré à fond avant de se décider à prétendre que ces confidences n'avaient jamais existé. Mais comme toujours, c'est au moment où on prend des résolutions qu'elles nous paraissent inutiles et vides. C'est ce qui avait conduit Ethan ici, presque contre sa volonté.

-Salut.

Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis la petite fille timide et renfermée qu'elle était en Première Année. Et lui... Lui était exactement le même. Toujours avec elle, toujours amoureux d'elle. Elle le regarda la regarder et il y eut en elle comme un sursaut de courage, d'inconscience ou d'amour. Ou peut-être les trois à la fois, chacun étant un peu l'autre.

-Dis un mot et j'arrête tout.

Le rouge aux joues, ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle avait dit, elle se détourna. Lui, au contraire, n'avait jamais été plus immobile qu'en cette seconde. Il fit un pas en avant.

-Ça fait des lustres que j'attends que tu me dises ça.

Elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face et le fixait en un mélange étonnant d'amour et de terreur. Il secoua lentement la tête.

-Non.

Muette d'étonnement et de confusion, elle le laissa encore avancer tandis qu'il s'expliquait.

-Plus de la moitié de ma vie, je l'ai passé à te suivre, à t'écouter et à t'aimer en silence. Mon horizon s'arrêtait là où tu n'étais plus. Mais je ne peux pas.

Sa voix trembla à ces derniers mots et les yeux de Lily s'humidifièrent sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Il faut que tu comprennes: je n'ais jamais rien voulu d'autre que ce que tu viens de me proposer. T'avoir pour moi d'une façon qui ne ressemblerait aucunement à la façon dont nous vivions auparavant, c'est... un rêve que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait possible. Mais si je te dis oui, si je t'emmène, je ne saurais jamais vraiment si c'est parce que je t'aime ou parce que je ne connais rien d'autre que ton univers. Je dois partir, si j'espère te revenir un jour.

Chaque mot était comme un coup de poignard dans leurs esprits égarés, chaque phrase les enfonçait inexorablement vers la fin de leur relation telle qu'il la connaissait. Il fit un troisième pas en avant et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Alors, elle bougea enfin et finit par se couler contre lui, respirant son odeur. Ils s'enlacèrent comme ils ne se l'étaient jamais permis. Puis, délicatement, il se détacha d'elle, déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et s'enfuit. Elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers et le bruit ambiant étouffa ses pas. Ce fut ainsi que Ginny la trouva, immobile, les yeux dans le vague.

-Lily?

Celle-ci sursauta; sa mère était entrée sans même qu'elle la voie.

-Ça va? demanda cette dernière d'un ton inquiet.

Puis, Ginny se rappela avoir vu Ethan sortir par la porte de derrière. Elle avait cru, tout naturellement, que le jeune homme avait oublié quelque chose qu'il était parti chercher. Il lui sembla maintenant qu'il avait vacillé et couru plus que marché... Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à avoir une longue discussion avec sa fille, Victoire apparut dans le chambranle pour signaler d'un air joyeux inhérent à sa physionomie depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, que le futur marié était enfin arrivé. Ginny remercia sa nièce et lui demanda d'aller voir si tout était en place. La jeune femme s'empressa de s'acquitter de cette tâche et laissa mère et fille seule à seule. Enfin, c'était beaucoup dire: la fille s'était à peine aperçue de la présence de la mère!

-Lily?

Celle-ci sembla enfin sortir du rêve éveillé dans lequel elle était tombée et murmura un «Je vais bien, Maman» qui n'aurait convaincu personne.

La vérité était qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été faible, de l'avoir aimé et, par extension, d'avoir aimé qui que ce soit. En conséquence de quoi, elle ne souhaitait rien davantage que d'être seule. Malheureusement pour elle, sa bonne éducation l'empêchait d'exprimer ce souhait à haute voix. Aussi, lorsque sa mère l'appela à nouveau, elle fit l'effort incommensurable de ne pas hurler de colère et de chagrin, et de répondre le plus normalement qu'elle le put. L'épreuve ne fut pas longue, car Victoire revint rapidement signaler que tout le monde était prêt et qu'on allait pouvoir commencer dans deux petites minutes, c'est-à-dire parfaitement dans les temps. Harry, qui arrivait derrière elle sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, enjoignit sa femme à aller rejoindre les invités en bas.

-Vite, vite! ajouta t-il, en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses.

Lily admirait depuis toujours cette complicité incroyable qui existait entre ses parents. Elle doutait de pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'approcher avec Douglas. Une fois seule avec sa fille, Harry lui serra les deux mains et planta un baiser sur ses joues froides.

-Tu es magnifique. la complimenta t-il d'un air chaleureux.

Pour la première fois de la journée, elle n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour sourire.

-Merci, Papa.

Ce fut à cet instant précis, debout devant son père, avec sa robe blanche et son chignon remonté sur la nuque, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait se marier. Une véritable crise de panique l'envahit et elle se laissa glisser, au bord de l'éblouissement sur une petite chaise à côté du lit. Elle releva la tête vers son père et sa mine sereine et amicale la rassura. Elle goûta alors ses premières secondes de tranquillité depuis des semaines. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il lui répondit de la même manière. Ce calme dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne se décide à le rompre et à murmurer.

-Il faut y aller.

Il la regarda se lever sans pouvoir réprimer un mouvement d'inquiétude. Mais Lily, en dépit de ses faiblesses amoureuses, était une nature forte: elle reprit le dessus et se posta face à son père, en le fixant d'un air de défi.

-Quelle petite fille têtue... murmura t-il, pour lui-même, tandis que Lily commençait à descendre seule l'escalier.

Il la rattrapa, elle glissa son bras sous le sien et il ne réalisa qu'à cette seconde qu'il allait marier son enfant. Son pas se fit plus hésitant, tandis qu'ils contournaient la maison par une petite allée. Ils firent une courte halte derrière les invités qui se retournèrent pour les regarder. La Marche Nuptiale retentit et ils continuèrent lentement vers l'autel. Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à ses fils, il remarqua du même coup la chaise vide d'Ethan. S'étant aperçu que Lily avait suivi son regard, il chuchota:

-Où est...?

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, ayant compris ou ne voulant pas savoir. La petite main de Lily serra son bras en guise de remerciement et elle lui accorda un bref sourire, tandis qu'il lisait dans ses yeux la peine et l'amour. Il aurait peut-être prononcé quelques mots s'ils ne venaient pas d'arriver et si, Douglas, par un regard respectueux, n'avait demandé sa place aux côtés de Lily. Le reste dépendait d'elle, aussi, Harry s'effaça et alla s'asseoir près de sa femme.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lily, en regardant légèrement à gauche de Douglas, voyait toute sa famille. Ses parents; ses frères; Scorpius, qui, en raison du peu d'amis que Lily possédait, avait gagné une place au premier rang; et bien sûr la place vide d'Ethan, dont l'absence était encore plus marquante que la présence.

Incapable de continuer à prêter attention aux paroles monocordes du prêtre sorcier, incapable aussi de fixer son fiancé droit dans les yeux, son image se substituant malgré elle à celle d'un grand homme dégingandé, elle s'efforçait simplement de paraître le plus calme et le plus heureuse possible. Mais son regard revenait toujours à la chaise vide et alors, son visage s'assombrissait une seconde et sa poitrine se soulevait en un soupir silencieux.

En dépit de l'acharnement que Douglas mettait à rester aveugle, il voyait. Leurs mains étaient liés, mais ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Elle était distraite et ce, depuis quelques temps. Lui non plus n'écouta pas beaucoup le prêtre...

Il ne sembla revenir de sa rêverie qu'après que le prêtre eut parlé des voeux de mariage et toussoté assez fort à son attention. Il se reprit, sourit, mais il se sentait désorienté et la tête lui tournait. Si on ne lui avait pas inculqué comment garder le contrôle en toutes circonstances depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aurait probablement tourné de l'oeil. Il fit un effort pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait écrit pour l'occasion et planta son regard dans celui de Lily.

-Lily, la première fois que je t'ais vu, tu...

Il se figea. Une fraction de seconde, elle avait détourné le regard... Curieusement, de toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillirent, ce fut, sur le moment, le soulagement, qui l'envahit. Bien des regrets, évidemment, mais ils étaient surpassés. Il savait. L'angoisse de l'incertitude n'étreindrait plus son coeur. Il déglutit et il l'observa tristement.

-Tu avais le même sourire crispé qu'aujourd'hui...

Il y eut des murmures dans l'assistance. Rose écarquilla les yeux et Lily le fixa sans comprendre. James fronça les sourcils et souffla à son frère.

-Bizarre, comme voeux...

Celui-ci suivit du regard la direction où Lily ne cessait d'envoyer des coups d'œil furtifs. Il avait cru ne pas s'être trompé et que c'était Scorpius qui était l'objet de tant d'attention, mais en réalité, elle semblait plus orientée vers... Il ferma les yeux, inclina la tête en soupirant devant sa bêtise et se pencha vers James pour lui chuchoter ce qui était devenue la phrase type de ces deux derniers jours:

-Nous sommes des idiots...

Son aîné comprit ou ne comprit pas, mais se tut. Douglas venait de reprendre.

-Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Pas vraiment, pas assez ou plus assez, je ne sais pas.

Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et une part de lui s'enorgueillît à l'idée qu'elle puisse pleurer sa perte. Mais son coeur, qui était foncièrement bon et généreux, en fut peiné. Il baissa la voix, afin qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû partir avant, bien avant, céder la place à celui qui...

Il se tut, ne pouvant continuer. Prononcer son nom était au dessus de ses forces. Mais au moins savait-il encore comment se retirer en beauté. Il porta les mains froides de Lily à ses lèvres et les baisa tendrement. Puis, il la regarda une dernière fois et, sans fléchir, passa au milieu des invités, suivit le chemin que Lily avait pris avec son père et disparut.

Il se passa une dizaine de secondes environ durant lesquelles personne ne bougea. Tout le monde semblait figé sur place, sans oser commenter, sur le moment, l'incroyable évènement qui s'était joué devant eux. Le témoin du marié fut le premier à s'en aller. Peu à peu, par petits groupes, que ce soit la famille de Douglas ou celle de Lily, les amis ou les connaissances, tous partirent.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Rose, Harry, Ginny et Lily. Scorpius, James et Albus, se doutant qu'ils ne seraient pas très utiles, avaient préféré filer. Les quatre derniers protagonistes, ne sachant que penser ou que dire, préférèrent rester silencieux. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre. Il s'avança timidement pour toucher le bras de sa fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas changé de position. Douglas, Ethan, tout s'effondrait... La main de son père la fit à peine réagir. Peut-être que si elle restait dans cette position, elle pourrait continuer à croire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'on était en train de lui faire une mauvaise blague. Elle se laissa pourtant entraîner par son père qui la fit asseoir à sa place. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle finit par se résigner. Elle leva la tête. Harry, accroupi à côté d'elle, la fixait d'un air compatissant. Sa mère était partie chercher un verre d'eau. Rose, debout, triturait le bouquet de la mariée.

Lily pensa à la symbolique concernant les fameuses fleurs et, malgré ce qui venait de se passer, ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Cinq mois plus tard**

La vie avait repris son cours. Rose avait avoué à son père qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius. Il avait feint la surprise jusqu'à ce que sa fille lui dise qu'elle savait très bien qu'il savait. Ron avait traité Malefoy de pipelette de l'air le plus tranquille du monde.

James et Albus avaient toujours tendance à se comporter comme des idiots. Harry et Ginny flirtaient toujours comme s'ils avaient quinze ans. La Terre continuait de tourner. Lily apprenait à être seule. La présence de Douglas lui manquait encore parfois, mais Ethan lui manquait tous les jours.

Mais, ce jour-là, tout allait changer. Ce jour-là, elle reçut une carte postale où quelques mots avaient été jetés en hâte...

_Il n'existe rien d'autre au monde que toi. _

_Je rentre._

_Je t'aime._

Ethan était venu lui apporter en personne.


End file.
